bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
BleachWiki:Neueste Kapitel
Diese Seite enthält Spoiler, diejenigen, die sich den Spaß am deutschen Manga nicht verderben wollen, sollten NICHT weiterlesen! __NOEDITSECTION__ Kapitel 410: Spoiler von spacecat auf www.bleachasylum.com und von Sheetz auf FLOL, japanisches Original von ''69るま ins Deutsche von Nana92'' Bemerkung: Bilder folgen. Die Trans ist ein wenig frei geworden. Spoilertext: Als Ichigo kämpft fragt er Zangetsu, "Ich dachte bis jetzt leist du mir Kraft für meinen eigenen Willen, aber was war deine Absicht dahinter? Er antwortet, "Sieh dir diese Welt an. Sie war so voll von Hoffnung. Sie war voller Hochhäuser, aber sie wurde degradiert zu einer kleinen Stadt. Der Regen hat aufgehört und alles ist im Meer versunken. Alles, weil du verzweifelst und dein Vorankommen gestoppt hast." als er dass sagte, greift er Ichigo an und sticht ihm mit seiner Hand in die Brust. Er sagt er wird die Wurzel der Verzweiflung herausreißen und er zeiht etwas aus seiner Brust. Vor Ichigo ist ein Mann der eine Maske trägt. (Schwarz und weiß sind umgekehrt) "Hey, lange nicht gesehen, Ichigo." Der Mann nimmt seine Maske ab und es ist Shirosaki. Karakura Town Als sie in Richtung Schule laufen, überlegt Tatsuki ob sie nach Mizuiro suchen sollten. "Das können wir, aber seitdem Ichigo weg ist geht er immer allein zur Schule, und er hat nicht einmal ein Handy. Er schläft höhst wahrscheinlich noch irgendwo," sagt Keigo. Als sie das hörte, sagte Tatsuki, "Ihr seid seit der Mittel Schule befreundet, also dachte ich ihr seid gute Freunde." "Das stimmt nicht wirklich. Er behält wichtige Dinge für sich, " sagt Keigo. "Wirklich?" fragt Tatsuki. Es ist nur Ichigo an dem Mizuiro interessiert ist. Er schottet sich sofort ab, und ich sehe ihn von mir weggehen, aber er ist so glücklich. Tatsuki schlägt vor, dass sie nach Mizuiro suchen sollten. Keigo wundert sich, was mit zwei seiner Freunde passiert. (国枝 und 夏井 aber der Spoilerposter hat ihre romanisierten Namen vergessen) aber Tatsuki sagt, dass sie auf sich selbst aufpassen können. Tatsuki sagt sie wird gehen und nach Yuzu und Karin suchen. Keigo sagt ihr Vater sei sicherlich bei ihnen. Tatsuki glaubt, dass alle wahrscheinlich irgendwo bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen. Plötzlich spüren beide eine Veränderung. Aizen taucht vor ihnen auf. Aizen lobt sie, dass sie trotz seiner Nähe noch ihre eigene Existenz bewahren können. Tatsuki fragt, wer sie sind. Er sagt, dass Ichigo Kurosaki definitiv seine neue Kraft hierher bringen wird. Ich will ihn näher dazu bringen seine Power zu perfektionieren. Dein Tod sollte helfen. Er richtet sein Schwert auf sie. Als Tatsuki dass hörte schreit sie "Renn, Asano! Beeil dich! Es gibt nichts, was du hier noch tun kannst!" Keigo zögert, dann flieht er. Gin ist dabei ihn ins Ziel zu nehmen, aber Aizen sagt ihm, dass dies nicht nötig sei. Sie werden zuerst die Dinge hier erledigen. Tatsuki sinkt zu Boden, sie kann sich nicht mehr bewegen und weiß nicht was sie tun soll. Wir sehen ein Bein von einem Unbekannten. Bis nächste Woche. Eine Person taucht bei Aizen und Ichigos Freunden aus der richtigen Welt auf!? Die Beine sind so dunkel, sodass ich nicht sagen kann wem sie gehören. Ende des Kapitels Ichigo macht wieder Bekanntschaft mit Hichigo. Und wer ist der Fremde, der in Karakura auftaucht? Spoilerbilder zu Kapitel 409: (Reihenfolge nicht genau bestätigt, wahrscheinlich anders) __NOEDITSECTION__ 2iw0yro.jpg|Ein Fremder taucht in Ichigos Welt auf. 2vnhwmh.jpg|Der Fremde offenbart sein Gesicht, es ist Hichigo. 2zqrdp0.jpg|Erneut taucht ein Unbekannter auf. Zur Vollbildansicht bitte auf das gewünschte Bild klicken __NOEDITSECTION__ Vorherige Kapitel kurze Zusammenfassung der Inhalte vorheriger Kapitel mit Verlinkungen zu den einzelnen Artikeln für die Kapitel Kapitel 388: Ichigo ist aus dem Garganta hervorgebrochen und greift Aizen von hinten an. Doch Aizen hatte hinter seinem Nacken ein Schutzschild postiert, wodurch Ichigos Getsuga Tensho geblockt wird. Ichigo denkt, er hätte in Hollowform attackieren sollen und Aizen weiß genau, was Ichigo denkt, er hat ihn bereits in der Hand. Aizen provoziert Ichigo und dieser schleudert, nun in Hollowform, ein weiteres Getsuga Tensho auf Aizen, dem dieser jedoch einfach mit einem Shunpo hinter Ichigo ausweicht. Als Ichigo sich erneut von Aizen entfernt, meint dieser, dass ein Kampf auf Distanz zwischen ihnen, nutzlos sei. Und mit diesen Worten taucht er direkt vor Ichigo, dessen herz berührend, wieder auf. Gleich darauf meint Aizen, dass Ichigo nur ein flügelloser Adler sei, da er keinen wirklichen Hass auf Aizen verpüre. Durch all das verwirrt und provoziert, ist Ichigo dabei, etwas Dummes zu tun, als Komamura ihn aufhält. Nach einer kleinen Ansprache Komamuras an Ichigo, tauchen auch die restlichen, noch kampffähigen Shinigami und Vizard auf. Sie wollen Ichigo um jeden Preis beschützen. Kapitel 387: Tousen fällt. Hirako hat inzwischen sein Zanpakuto freigesetzt und heißt Aizen in seiner "Umgekehrten Welt" willkommen.Nun greift er an und obwohl Aizen sich zuerst verteidigen zu können scheint, landet Shinji einen Treffer. Denn auch Aizens Wahrnehmung und die Attackenrichtung wurden umgekehrt. Shinji meint, dass aufgrund der Reflexe niemand in der Hitze des Gefechtes dazu in der Lage sei, sein Zanpakuto korrekt zu kontern. Shinji attackiert ein weiteres Mal, doch Aizen meint, dass man Shinjis Zanpakuto nicht mit dem seinen vergleichen kann und gleich darauf wird statt Aizen Hirako verletzt. Der zweite Angriff ist fehlgeschlagen. Der besiegte Tousen fragt sich indessen nur noch eines: "Warum?" Hisagi und Komamura haben sich über ihn gebeugt und reden mit ihm. Die Freundschaft zwischen den dreien scheint wiederherstellbar und Tousen möchte Hisagis Gesicht wenigstens einmal sehen, doch kurz bevor dies geschehen kann, explodiert Tousens Körper. Erzürnt schreit Komamura Aizen an und erblickt dabei etwas am Himmel: Ichigo ist angekommen. Kapitel 386: Durch seine Resurrección kann Tousen nun sehen. Nachdem er sich erst einmal umgesehen hat, bezeichnet er Komamura schamlos als "hässlicher" als er sich ihn vorgestellt habe. Nach einem kurzen Flashback zum Grab von Tousens Freundin, erfährt man Komamuras Motive, warum er Tousens Freund wurde. Komamura will Tousens Resurrección mit seinem Bankai kontern, doch der Riese Kokujo Tengen Myo'o wird von Tousens neuer Attacke Los Nueve Aspectos umgeworfen. Denselben Schaden erhält auch Komamura. Als Tousen den Kampf mit einem Doppelcero beenden will und Komamura sich bei Iba, Hisagi und Tousen entschuldigt, fährt ihm plötzlich eine Klinge mitten durch den Kopf. Der dafür verantwortliche Hisagi meint, dass "der bilnde Kommandant Tousen" diesem Angriff mit Leichtigkeit ausgewichen wäre. So setzt der Vizekommandant der 9. Kompanie sein Zanpakuto im Kopf seines ehemaligen Kommandanten frei und beraubt Tousen erneut seiner Sehkraft. __NOEDITSECTION__ Was du wissen solltest Arrancar � Karakura Town � Kommandanten � Espada � Zanpakuto � Sosuke Aizen � Ichigo Kurosaki � Gin Ichimaru � Keigo Asano � Isshin Kurosaki � Tatsuki Arisawa � Dangai � Koutotsu Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Spoiler